Jugando a ser amantes- CobyXHelmeppo Yaoi!
by AnYa-Shinigami
Summary: La borrachera y curiosidad es una combinacion peligrosa.


No se asusten de ver este fic en otra pagina yo soy la autora y lo e publicado en varias espero disfuten!

Ahora si se me safo un tornillo, escribir un fic de ¿CobyXHelmepo? nunca se me habia ocurrido a no ser... Estaba leyendo fic de one piece y tambien escribiendo el mio, mi hermano se acerco y me dijo " que ases" y yo toda sonrojada "leyendo fics yaoi- one piece" y le dije de todas las parejas mas que emocionada y el quien tambien ama One piece pero no le gusta el yaoi dijo " Y ahora lo unico que falta es Cobi y Helmepo" claro lo dijo sarcasticamente, yo dije " Waaaa! Es verdad ellos son super!" Y mi mente empezo a maquinar cosas... Y salio esto, no me vallan a matar...

Capitulo 1: Todo por la borrachera...

CUARTEL GENERAL DE LA MARINA- Gran Line.

(Se que he madurado, ya no soy el estupido mariquita que se escondia detras de las espaldas de papa, me he vuelto fuerte, mucho mas fuerte de lo que era, voy a ser un gran marino, y superar lo que el alguna vez fue, pero esta claro que siempre fui un chico un poco afeminado, aunque ya no se nota, gracias a los brutales entrenamientos del Vicealmirante Garp...)- Estaba pensando un chico con el cabello largo y rubio, alto un poco musculado, vestido de marino, pantalones morados, yersei verde con el logo de la marina en su espalda, y una camisa blanca debajo, sus ojos eran cubiertos por una gafas negras...

Peliaba agilmente con sus machetes Kukri, contra su mejor amigo, un chico un poco mas bajo que el, cabello Morado mas bien Lila, al igual que el vestido de marino, pantalones azules, y una chaqueta blanca con azul con los logos de la marina, este tenia unas extrañas gafas que permanecian en su frente...

Sonaban los golpes, agiles movimientos combinados con fuerza, una pelea dura pero amistosa, que era supervisada por uno de sus maestros, al que Garp le habia dicho que los vijilara...

Bam, un fuerte sonido, seguido por la caida del rubio, ante su compañero, no es por nada pero este se habia ganado el respeto del rubio, mediante la convicciÃ³n y determinacion transmitida por el buscado pirata Mugiwara Monky D. luffy...

- A sido una buena pelea, Helmeppo_ San...- Dijo el chico extendiendole la mano el caido...

- Igualmente, Coby!...- Tomando la mano de este...

- Donde se habra metido el viejo Garp?- Se preguntaba Coby...

Un hombre grande y musculoso se aserco detras de ellos, dandoles un soberano golpe a los dos dejandoles unos inmensos chichones, en la cabeza...

- A quien se supone que le dicen viejo!, par de idiotas a entrenar!- Les grito, y amenazo, ellos temblaban de miedo...

-Si!, Vice Almirante Garp!- Dijeron asustados en coro...

Corrieron, levantaron pesas, sentadillas, lagartijas, cruzar la cuerda, nadaron, y repitieron incontables veses, el entrenamiento no era broma, pero no podian quejarse despues de ver lo fuerte que era un amigo, quiero desir "enemigo" sombrero de paja  
Luffy de alguna manera tenian que volverse mas fuertes a como de lugar...

Pero eso si Garp jamas les daria descanso, estaban muertos pero al ver que ivan mejorando todo valia la pena...

***

Se hayaban tirados en el suelo, moribundos, al lado de Garp, quien estaba comiendo una dona, cuando se quedo dormido...

- Garp-Sama! Garp-Sama!- un joven marino se acercaba corriendo, desesperado...

Coby y Helmeppo se levantaron y al ver a Garp dormido...

-SE QUEDO DORMIDO OTRA VEZ! Despierte GARP-SAMA!- Gritaron todos a la vez...

- Eh que, por que tanto griterio, que a pasado...- Dijo confundido, sobandose la cabeza...

- USTED ESTABA DORMIDO!...- Siguieron gritando ya algo irritados...

- ah mi culpa, estaba hechandome una siestesita...

- COMO PUEDE DORMIR EN UN MOMENTO ASI !- Gritando realmente irritados...

- Bueno marino, que tienes que desirme?- Dijo Garp ya poniendose serio...

- ah! Vicealmirante Garp he vinido a avisarle que La Capitana Misakari, de los piratas Acidos a sido capturada!- Dijo poniendose firme y dandole el saludo...

- Ah esa despiadada mujer, la que por su cabeza hay 200 millones de Berries, voy a verla deinmediato...- Dijo levantandose y comiendo otra dona...

- 200 MILLONES!- Gritaron los chicos...

- Si!, debes en cuando se cazan algunos peses gordos, vengan mocosos...- Estos se fueron rumbo al puerto #7...

Todos los marinos estaban dandole la bienvenida a los marinos captores de tan despiadada pirata, bajandola encadenada, de pies a cabeza con esposas de Kairoseki, una mujer alta, hermosa figura, vestida con unos pantalones negros, una faja amarrada en sus caderas de color rojo, abdomen descubierto, sus pechos eran cubiertos por un chaleco de cierre que solo estaba enganchado en la punta dejando ver su exuberante escote, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una pañoleta, que cubria su cabello y rostro...

Ella caminaba lento subio la mirada, y se quedo observando a los jovenes, una pequeña risita se escucho...

- Wooo! Que bellesa!- alabaron muchos marinos...

Esta fue llevada a la prision, para luego ser Luego encarcelada en Impel Down!

***

- Garp-sama tiene que venir a la celebracion de esta noche!- Dijeron los alegres marinos, que se acercaron a ellos...

- Jajajaja! Mientras haya Sake y comida ire!- dijo Garp.

- Claro que habra!, y Coby Helmeppo vayan tambien!- Dijeron dirigiendose a los chicos...

- Si, Garp-Sama no nos termina de matar hoy de seguro vamos...- Dijo Coby sonriente sobandose la cabeza, mientras Helmeppo sonreia...

- He! Ni que yo no les hiciera algo que merecieran! Par de mocosos!- Dijo Garp algo irritado...

- Heeeee!...- Los chicos temieron por sus pellejos y huyeron del lugar lo mas rapido posible...

La tarde fue atroz, pero lograron sobrevivir...

Llego la noche, todos bebian y bailaban cosa que era rara en los marinos, pero debes en cuando no caia mal...

- Jejejeje, vamos a jugar algun juego!- grito algun marino por alla.

- Deberiamos jugar Yo Nunca!- Grito otro...

- Como es eso?- Gritaron algunos...

-Vamos a aser un circulo, todos sentados con una botella de sake en la mano, y cuando toque el turno de alguien esta persona dira Yo Nunca seguido de alguna accion, los que lo hayan hecho deveran tomar un trago de su botella por mas vergonzoso que sea...- Explico uno de los marinos, los chicos escucharon la conversacion y decidieron participar...

Ya las horas habian avanzado, y el juego seguia, acciones tontas eran dichas como, yo nunca envejecere, y todos tomaban, yo nunca me he bañado o yo nunca aprendi a leer, cosas tontas algunos tomaban otros no, lo cierto es que todos ya estaban bien tomados, pero hubo una que llamo la atencion de Coby...

- Yo Nunca he besado a otro hombre!...-Dijo un compañero marino ya borracho...

Algunos tomaron, pero el que llamo mas su atencion fue su amigo Helmeppo, quien se dio un largo y gran trago seguido de una risita nerviosa y apenandose...

***

Siguieron con Las preguntas tontas, todos estaban muy borrachos y desidieron irse llendo a dormir, ya solo quedaban ellos, Helmeppo estaba muy tomado, al parecer habia hecho muchas cosas ademas de las obvias...

Coby lo vio estaba tomado pero no tanto como el otro aun podia estar consiente de lo que asia...

- ah!, has tomado bastante Helmeppo-san...- Dijo levantandose para ir a ayudar al otro he ir a dormir...

Observo por un momento al rubio, y por su mente cruzo aquello "el a besado a otros hombres", se acerco mas al otro para detallar su rostro...

Helmeppo noto la cercania y puso semblante serio...

- Que ases?, asercandote asi a mi cara?- pregunto en tono tembloroso y algo divertido debido a la bebida, en ese momento como que el licor le hizo efecto a Coby...

- Dime Helmepo-san, como se siente besar a otro ho-m-bre!- Dijo sin evitar en un tono algo sensual...

El rubio se axalto un poco y esto lo hizo pasar un poco la borrachera...

-Bueno esto...'- Dijo algo avergonzado...

- Quiero saber como se siente...- Dijo Koby acercandose peligrosamente...

Helmeppo se alejo un poco...- Como sabes es...- No lo dejo terminar ya que este jalo su rostro, atrapando sus labios con los suyos, Coby beso apasionadamente a el rubio, quien estaba en shock, pero correspondio al beso...

Coby se separa de Helmeppo lentamente - Ehh! Eso a estado genial...- Dijo el joven dejando aun mas confundido al rubio...

Coby tomo por el brazo a Helmeppo y lo llevo a una pequeña oficina, donde no habia nadie, el rubio estaba sin palabras, tal vez fue el licor o tal vez deseos reprimidos pero lo cierto es que habia pasado con el tierno e inocente Coby...

Alli habia una pequeña mesa baja, la cual el joven lanzo al rubio quedando sentado...

- Oi Coby que ases?- Dijo algo confundido el rubio...

Este no respondio, cerro la puerta con llave y fue bajando el cierre de la chaqueta de su uniforme no sin antes deslizar sensualmente la pañoleta de su cuello, desabrocho sus pantalones y se aserco a este...

- (Que es esto?!, Coby por que?, eres muy sexy, tan sensual!), Coby! No hagas esto! estas borracho!- Dijo esto levantandose de dicha mesa para luego ser empujado otra vez...

- No te gusta Hel-me-ppo-san...- esto se lo dijo en un susurro muy erotico en su oreja, dejando elado al rubio...

Coby se monto sobre este, de modo que sentado en las caderas de el, quedando frente a frente, ya Helmeppo con tanta impresion su borrachera fue historia, el estaba consiente, y por eso trataba de aser recapasitar a Coby, quien no escuchaba las explicaciones, solo se limitaba a acariciar los hombros de este, y dar pequeños besos en sus mejillas, era inevitable el cuerpo del rubio empezo a reaccionar a las caricias y mimos, su cuerpo comenzo a calentarse, su corazon ya ase rato latia fuerte...

La mirada de Coby era muy sexy y sensual, el joven deslizo los lentes negros del rubio y los lanzo lejos, toco ligeramente la naris de este con su dedo anular y dijo suave y lento...

- Y que vas a aser...

Fue un detonante, ya no podia mas era demasiado, puso una de sus manos en la cabeza del chico atrayendolo hacia el resultando en un apasionado beso correspondido por los dos, puso sus manos en los hombros de Coby, deslizando asi la chaqueta, el joven no perdio el tiempo y le quito el yersei y desabotonando su camisa, las caricias no se hisieron esperar, helmeppo comenzo a bezar el cuello del chico, mientras su manos acariciaban y apretaban sus tetillas, Coby apoyo su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del rubio, no dejando de suspirar y empezar unos leves gemidos, que al estar asi llegaban claramente a los oidos de Helmeppo quien ya estaba a mil, Coby acariciaba su espalda cuando comenzo a lamer y chupar la oreja de este, en esa posicion sus miembros podian sentirse mutuamente, Coby comenzo inconscientemente a mover sus caderas para sentirse mas, cosa que ya estaba asiendo que el rubio sintiera su cuerpo quemar en deseo...

El joven termino de deslizar su camisa, se besaban y acariciaban sin olvidar aquel divino rose, sus hombrias estaban grandes y duras y con la espera ya empezaban a doler, el rubio aparto a Coby, sus respiraciones eran jadeantes, sus miradas lujuriosas y su temperatura alta...

El joven se bajo y desliso sus manos por el torso de este, llegando a la orilla del pantalon, desabrocho estos y empezo a masajear su ya duro miembro por ensima del boxer, el rubio comenzo a gemir seguidamente, pero en un destello de consiencia jalo el rostro del menor...

- Coby, paremos esto aqui, si seguimos no podre contenerme...- Dijo jadeante y en un tono forzadamente serio...

El joven se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios...

- Admite que quieres esto tanto como yo- Dijo al sonrojado pero de manera sensual y firme, su seduccion esta asiendo efecto...

Coby volvio a besarlo, masajeando nuevamente su miembro que mostraba cuanto lo deseaba...

Descendio hasta su hombria quito sus pantalones y con su boca quito aquella prenda fastidiosa, empezo a acariciar con sus manos el mienbro de Helmeppo, este se limito a disfrutar aquella placentera sensacion, Coby sintio la necesesidad de meterlo en su boca y asi lo hizo, beso y lamio aquel miembro, disfrutando cada centimetro de este...

- Ah! Sabe mejor de lo que me esperaba, y esa mirada lujuriosa que tienes hace que todo valga la pena...- Dijo lamiendo su punta, mirando la exprecion de placer en el rostro de su amigo...

- Ah Coby, ah...- Dijo jadeante y deseoso...

Coby se lo metio todo a la boca y comenzo un mete saca delicioso, lo apretaba un poco y jugaba con su lengua...

Los gemidos resobaban, corriendose asi en la boca del joven quien trago todo, limpiando los restos y chupando sus dedos...

- Esto a sido la mejor parte...- Dijo en tono satisfactorio Coby al ver la expresion de su compañero...

Helmeppo se dejo llevar, al diablo esto, jalo a coby y comenzo a besarlo, acariciando sus tetillas, el joven entre besos suspiraba, bajo a su cuello, besaba y lamia dejando marcas a su paso, mientras que con sus manos desabrocho los pantalones del chico, este saco las piernas de este tirandolos no se donde, helmeppo despojo a este de su ultima pieza dejandolo desnudo, comenzo a acariciar el mienbro de Coby, sin dejar de besar su blanca piel, se dirigio a sus tetillas, lamia y mordia una de ellas, el chico no dejaba de gemir, su cara se hayaba toda sonrojada, su cuerpo estaba a una temperatura que quemaba...

Siguio con sus atenciones al mienbro del chico, combinados con sus besos, lamidas y mordidas, causaron que Coby Se corriera en la mano de este...

- ah! Se aahh siente bien ahhhh...- suspiraba y gemia a causa del placer causado...

Helmeppo estaba duro otra vez, Coby era demasiado exitante...

***

Ellos estan completamente desnudos, Helmeppo sentado en una mesa y Coby entre sus piernas, abrazados se besaban, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, sus bocas se devoraban, el joven cariciaba la espalda alta de su compañero, mientras este acariciaba sus caderas y espalda baja, Coby tenia el rostro teñido de un llamativo rojo...

- Ah, Coby, ahh, Subete, quiero aserte mio- El joven se estremesio al escuchar al peticion entre besos, pero su cuerpo lo pedia, queria sentirlo...

Accedio subiendose en las caderas del rubio nuevamente, pero esta vez era mas sensible, sus ropas ya no estaban, sus pieles podian sentirse, el roze de sus hombrias le hizo recorrer un escalofrio placentero, se besaron nuevamente acariciandose, Helmeppo comenzo a acariciar sus nalgas, se sentia bien, se dejaron de besar, el rubio subio su mano y coloco tres de sus dedos frente a su cara, Coby comenzo a lamerlos y chuparlos, que escena tan exitante...

Dirigio su mano hasta la entrada del chico, introdujo uno, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en el sonrojado rostro de Coby, Helmeppo para reconpensarlo comenzo a masturbarlo denuevo mientras besaba su cuello, el esa posicion la hombria del rubio rosaba serca de la entrada del joven pero resistio la tentacion sabia que tenia que prepararlo primero, van uno, dos y tres dedos que se movian al compas de la mano que atendia el mienbro de Coby...

Estava listo y no se hizo rogar, posiciono su mienbro en la entrada del joven, y lo levanto un poco por Las caderas de este, empujando asi su mienbro, abriendose paso por la estrecha y apretada cavidad...

- Aahhhhh... Ngnmmm...- se oyo un gemido de dolor que salia de la boquita del joven, que fue callado por los labios del rubio...

Coby comenzo a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo, pero lento y tortuoso, placentero pero torturante, Helmeppo no aguanto mas y se levanto y sin salir acosto a coby en , el ritmo fue un poco mas rapido, pero el rubio era consiente que su amante era virgen, era inevitable fue aumentando poco a poco el ritmo...

- Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... Hel...me...ppo... Aaahhh...!- gimio de placer, el dolor desaparecio y sintio como su cuerpo era abatido por una oleada muy placentera, cuando su amante tocaba un punto en su interior...

Las estocadas eran rapidas y fuertes, sentian que ivan a morir, se estaban volviendo locos, y asi se corrieron los dos, el rubio en su interior y el otro en su abdomen...

Helmeppo se aserco al oido del joven y en un susurro...

- Espero despues no te arrepientas, pero siempre te desee, aserte mio, no pense que fueras tan lascivo y erotico, asido una experiencia que atesorare en mi corazon... C-O-B-Y...- El joven se puso completamente rojo, y cubrio su rostro con su mano para ocultar su verguenza, ya que el sabia que lo habia desfrutado de la mejor manera posible...

***

En otro lugar una hermosa mujer encarcelada silvaba trankila, un marino se acerco a verificar...

- Ah! Eres muy guapo, taaannn! Lindo como me gustaria consentirte...- Dijo quitando su pañoleta mostrando su espectacular y enbriangante rostro, piel perfecta, rostro de porcelana, labios rojos que pedian a gritos provarlos, su cabello era negro ondulado hasta la nuca y algunos mechones en su frente que eran mucho mas largos...

El quedo fasinado y embriagado...

- Anda, ven abre aqui y asi podre consentirte...- Dijo seductoramente, recostada de los barrotes, que apretaban sus grandes pechos resaltandolos, señalando la cerradura...

El tonto enbobado la abrio, ella salio y lo abrazo...

- Hay mi heroe!- Abrazandolo, el tonto estaba en shock, ella se aserco a su oido y susurro " Dejame darte un trato especial" sus uñas crecieron y las clavo en su espalda, lo quemo como si fuera acido, para callar su grito lo beso, un beso mortal, ya que su boca fue afectada como si sus labios fueran acido puro...

Ella lo aparto ya muerto, y lamio su mejilla que al igual se quemo...

- Considerate afortunado has muerto en manos de una bella mujer jajajajaja!- Rio maleficamente y salio caminando del lugar...

Continuara!

Shishishishi bueno espero su opinion!  
Sera que lo sigo o no?... mmmmmm...  
Sayo MIAU MIAU!


End file.
